Karma
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: penyesalan hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Kini Taichi mengetahui apa itu Karma. Apakah ini Karma-nya karena tidak sengaja menelantarkan Chihaya?


Mataku kini masih terpaku pada sebuah peti mati yang di turunkan perlahan ke dalam sebuah lubang, lebih tepatnya lagi ... makam. Hujan mengiringi kepergian orang yang terdapat dalam peti itu. Semua keluarga dan kerabat mengelilingi lubang tersebut.

Orang-orang terdekatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku salah satu dari mereka. Inginnya aku menangis. Namun penyesalan ini masih mengganjal di hatiku. Hati yang kini merana ditinggal pemiliknya.

**Karma**

**Disclaimer : Chihayafuru bukan milikku!**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, angst**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary : penyesalan hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Kini Taichi mengetahui apa itu Karma. Apakah ini Karma-nya karena tidak sengaja menelantarkan Chihaya?**

**.**

**.**

"Taichiiiiii! Ayolah ... masa gak sempat sih?" kudengar suara manja Chihaya dari telepon.

"Memang gak sempat, toh ada yang lain 'kan? Aku sibuk ..." aku membalasnya hanya dengan keluhan saja.

"Sibuk?"

"Lusa ada seminar pulang sekolah. Aku disuruh datang jadi perwakilan Mizusawa ..."

"Tapi 'kan ... Lusa ..."

"Udah, nanti aku berusaha bisa datang. Di taman 'kan?"

"Iyap! Datang ya! Daaaah~" klek! Telepon di tutup.

Dasar Chihaya. Dia tahu bagaimana aku ini. Walau aku memang tak mau mengabaikan permintaannya, aku memang diwajibkan ikut seminar ini.

Pagi hari di Mizusawa. Semua terlihat normal, tak ada perubahan.

"Taichiii~" Kudengar suara yang sama seperti di telepon. Dan itu berada di belakangku.

Aku menengok. "Apa Chihaya?"

"Hn, gak ... mau ke kelas bareng? Gak sibuk 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitu. Ayo, aku belum ngerjain pr!" aku berlari kecil di depan Chihaya.

Chihaya mengejarku "Huwaaa! Katanya murid terbaik?!" teriaknya yang menggema di lorong sekolah yang masih terlihat lenggang.

Aku memang tidak sekelas dengan Chihaya, namun untungnya kelas kami berarah sama, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengannya saat berjalan ke kelas.

"Hei, Taichi! Bagaimana keadaan ibumu yang galak itu?" Chihaya memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia baik. Tapi tadi pagi kepala sedikit pusing, mungkin masuk angin." Jawabku. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu? Terutama ekonomi keluargamu?"

Chihaya menghentikan langkahnya "Buruk. Andai keluargaku se-kaya keluargamu ..." ia merunduk.

"Chihaya ..."

"Yosh! Tapi gak apa-apa! Setidaknya ayahku masih sehat, tidak seperti ibumu yang sakit kepala itu! Hehe!" Ia tersenyum lalu berlari mendahuluiku.

"Chihaya!" kini aku yang mengejarnya.

Ia gadis yang hebat. Dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang sangat 'Unlimited', ia tetap tersenyum layaknya orang lain.

.

.

Teeeet! Teeeeet !

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Semua guru keluar kelas, begitu juga para murid. Aku masih merapihkan barang-barangku.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelasku.

"Taichiiii~" ia tersenyum padaku.

"Iya-iya, aku datang ..." aku menghampirinya dan kami berdua pun pergi ke kantin.

Kantin SMA Mizusawa.

"Taichi! Aku ingin itu ..." Chihaya menunjuk sebuah roti melon di piringku.

"Salah sendiri kau hanya memilih membeli teh lemon."

"Aku tak punya uang ..." dia pundung.

"Cih, baiklah. Ini ..." aku memberikan roti melon itu padanya toh aku bisa membelinya lagi.

"Terimakasih~ aku menghargai bantuanmu Taichi~ Aaaa~" Ia melahap habis-habisan roti melon itu. Sungguh gadis yang bernasib malang.

"Nyam~ Nehmp ... Taichhmmp ... Pulahmp sekhmp anthmp akhmp khmp mahmp!" (Nee, Taichi. Pulang sekolah antar aku ke mall!)

"Telan dulu, baru bicara!"

Glek!

"Taichi, pulang sekolah antar aku ke mall!" Chihaya menyedot teh-nya.

"Ha? Mall? Tadi kau bilang gak punya uang?"

"Aku mau beli sesuatu! Ini penting!"

"Baiklah ..." untuk kesekian kali aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Chihaya.

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan tokyo. Hilir-mudik para pengunjung membuatku refleks memegang tangang Chihaya, habisnya ia selalu menghilang jika di keramaian seperti ini.

Tunggu! Memegang tangan Chihaya?

"Taichiii! Ayo kesanaaaaa! !" padahal aku yang memegang tangan Chihaya tapi ia menyeretku.

Kini kami di depan sebuah toko yang di dominasi warna pink.

"Sebenarnya kau mau beli apa, Chihaya?" tanyaku. Ia masih sibuk melihat barang-barang lewat kaca toko.

"Mau beli hadiah ..." jawabnya singkat.

"Buat?"

"Rahasia! Pokoknya dia cowok!"

Ha? gak salah denger 'kan? Chihaya bilang mau beli kado buat seseorang, dan dia ... cowok ... ?

Wait! Cowok? Kok ke toko beginian?

"He, Chihaya. Kau sadar beli kado buat cowok?" tanyaku yang masih meragukan keberadaan otak Chihaya. Dia punya otak gak sih?

"Sadar kok! Tapi seminggu lalu, aku sama Kana-chan kesini dan liat barang bagus! Dan sekarang aku mau beli itu buat hadiah! Ayo masuk, Taichi!" ia kembali menyeretku.

Kini, aku kembali mempertanyakan keberadaan otak gadis cantik sahabatku ini.

"Chihaya, sadar gak? Itu udah seminggu lalu! Mungkin sudah dibeli orang lain!"

Chihaya mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Ia sibuk menelusuri rak toko "kalo gak salah ada di ..." matanya melirik setiap barang yang ada.

"NAH! INI!" ia kegirangan sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung berliontin bulan sabit.

Di luar mall. Kembali mempertanyakan otak jagoan karuta Mizusawa yang satu ini.

Dia beli hadiah buat seorang cowok? Kok belinya di toko aksesoris? Belinya kalung dengan liontin bulan sabit? Kotaknya merah muda?

Ada dua kemungkinan.

Pertama, dia beli ini buat orang yang berharga baginya. Misalkan pacar.

Tapi mana mungkin dia punya pacar?

Kedua, mungkin pemikiranku tentang keberadaan otaknya seratus persen benar.

"Chihaya, sebenarnya buat siapa sih?"

"Rahasia! Pokoknya nanti juga kamu tahu!"

Ia berjalan lebih dulu naik ke dalam bus.

Setelah membeli hadiah itu wajah Chihaya sangat bahagia. Dan tadi saat aku melihat harga kalung itu, itu harga yang cukup mahal untuk Chihaya.

Sebenarnya untuk siapa?

.

.

"Taichi! Nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di taman ya!" itulah kata-kata terakhir Chihaya yang ia ucapkan saat kami berpisah di depan kelasku.

Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku.

.

.

"Yap, seminar hari ini cukup. Sampai jumpa di seminar lainnya." Si pembawa acara seminar menutup acara.

'Sampai jumpa di seminar lainnya'? tidak akan pernah!

Dasar seminar sialan. Mulai jam 15.00 selesai jam 19.00. ini bahkan lebih melelahkan dari pada bermain Karuta 3 ronde berturut-turut. Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo malam ini. Untung saja, adik jahilku itu memasukkan payung yang cukup berat dalam tasku dengan niat menjahili tapi malah bermanfaat untukku. Terimakasih, adikku!

Hujannya cukup deras, untung tidak terjadi badai. Aku sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Aku pulang ..."

Aku melempar tas-ku ke tas dan merebahkan diri sebentar di ranjang dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku segera duduk di meja belajarku dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dengan di temani segelas coklat hangat.

Jam 22.00, aku selesai mengerjakan tugas dan memungut ponselku di kasur.

30 pesan?

From : Chihaya Ayase

Taichi! Ingat! Aku menunggumu di taman!

15.00

From : Chihaya Ayase

Taichiiiiiiiii ... cepat datang ... DX

16.00

From : Chihaya Ayase

Aku lapar Taichiiiii ... datanglah ... T^T

16.35

From : Chihaya Ayase

Taichiiiii! Aku kehujanaaaaan ! ! cepat datang! Sangat dingin disini ! tak ada tempat berteduh! !

18.15

From : Chihaya Ayase

Dingin Taichi, ayo datang

19.23

From : Chihaya Ayase

Masih hujan .. dingin ..

20.13

From : Chihaya Ayase

Tachi dngiin

20.45

From : Chihaya Ayase

Jika kau masih tidak datang hingga jam 22.00, aku akan ke rumah mu!

21.00

.

.

Chihaya bodoh! Untuk apa ia sebegitunya menungguku! Aku bodoh melupakan janjiku dengannya! Mengapa dari tadi ku matikan ponselku?! Kami-sama ... jagalah ia baik-baik!

Aku bergegas mengambil jaket dan payung lalu pergi ke taman.

Hujan masih deras. Dimana kau, Chihaya?

Ah, itu dia! pakai terusan putih, membawa sebuah bungkusan dalam pelukannya dan ... ia berjalan dengan tertatih! Aku harus menolongnya.

"Chihaya!" aku memanggilnya.

Ia menatapku yang sedang berlari menujunya dengan tatapan sayu "T,Taichi ..."

Aku terus berlari, aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa, namun kenapa seperti jarak kami sangat jauh.

Seperti tidak kuat lagi berjalan, Chihaya hanya mematung di tengah jalan.

Ada mobil dari arah kanan dan melaju cepat.

"CHIHAYA! AWAS!"

Bukannya menyingkir, ia tetap mematung di tengah jalan.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Taichii ..." BRUAK! Chihaya tertabrak mobil itu. Sang supir hanya berbalik arah dan kabur begitu saja.

Chihaya terjatuh di jalanan dengan banyak mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Aku melupakan apapun. Diriku, mobil tadi. Aku hanya memikirkan Chihaya saat ini!

"Chihaya! Tenang saja! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Oh tidak, kepalamu ..." Aku memangkunya di pahaku.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum.

Senyum yang lebih indah dari senyum-senyum-nya yang sebelumnya.

Wajahnya tak menampakkan ke khawatiran sama sekali. Ia begitu tenang, begitu terlihat cantik.

Ia memberikan ku bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Lalu ...

... ia pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Setelah membawanya ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang dia sudah meninggal. Seku mengabari keluarganya, setelah itu aku membuka bungkusan yang ia berikan padaku.

Itu kotak merah muda dari bungkus hadiah yang ia beli kemarin, mengapa ...

Isinya satu set kartu karuta? Tapi di bawahnya aku menemukan sebuah kalung berliontin bulan sabit.

Jadi? Hadiah yang kemarin ia beli untukku? Hadiah yang ia beli hingga ia kelaparan? Itu untukku?

Aku juga melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "Lihat kartu kesukaanku!" aku pun refleks mencari kartu yang berawalkan kata "Chihayafuru ..." di antara kartu puisi-puisi kuno tersebut. Aku menemukannya,dan di belakangnya tertulis,

To : Taichi~

Tanjoubi omedetou, Taichi! Maaf aku hanya memberimu kalung seperti ini, tapi aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri lho!

Aku harap kau selalu bermain karuta bersamaku dan Arata, makanya aku juga memberikanmu satu set kartu ini.

From : Chihaya~

.

.

Aku menangis. Saat itu juga aku menangis.

Kini aku melihat peti mati yang berisi jasad Chihaya yang tersenyum. Hanya penyesalan yang ku dapat. Mengapa aku mengikuti seminar itu? Mengapa aku bisa membuat Chihaya sendirian di tengah hujan hingga ia ...

Entahlah, rasanya aku juga ingin di kubur langsung hidup-hidup bersama Chihaya saat ini juga.

Namun mengingat Chihaya yang berjuang keras dengan hidupnya, aku jadi malu padanya.

**-End-**

**A/N : **huhu ... sad ending ... T^T entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga jadilah fic ini ...

Maaf kalo gak seru ... ToT

Mohon kritik, saran dan Review-nya ... TwT)/


End file.
